Birds of a Feather
by Trigger2332
Summary: A long dormant bloodline is awakened in Harry, what will it entail? Love? Adventure? Probably! Is he going to be really pissed at whats going on? Definitely! Begins with Goblet of Fire. !HarryXFleur !CreatureHarry !GoodDumbledore
1. Chapter 1

The students of Hogwarts stood uncomfortably in the cold Scottish weather, awaiting the arrival of the two other schools competing in the TriWizard cup. Harry looked to his hands, seeing small green flames appearing in his palms. With a start he rubbed his hands together to put out the flames.

He had been having problems with his magic ever since the quidditch world cup, for example he had woken up a few times to find long black feathers in his bed, small green flames would randomly ignite on or around him and the weirdest of all he would often find girls around the school staring at him when he went past, some even walked into things because of their lack of attention. He figured some of it must have been the twins pranking him, a few well placed compulsion charms and igniting spells and the feathers were obviously placed while he slept. The only thing he could think of that would make him a target for the twins though was that he wasn't as strongly affected by the Veela magic from the Bulgarian cheerleaders.

Harry was so focused on trying to figure out the reason for this apparent prank that he missed the Durmstrang students arriving in a boat that rose out of the black lake. It was only when Ron almost swooned at the sight of Victor Krum did he look up to see the stern faces of the North-Eastern European students, leading them was a stern looking man who sneered upon sighting Harry but immediately became timid upon sighting Dumbledore.

"Ah Igor, it's so good to see you again!" Dumbledore explained with a twinkle in his eye and a mischievous smirk.

"It is, uh, good to see you too Alb _u_ s." Igor Karkaroff said in reply, putting extra emphasis on the 'U'.

"You and your students may go inside and sit in the great hall, a feast will begin as soon as the students from Beauxbatons have arrived." Dumbledore explained as Igor nodded and led his students inside, about half of the Hogwarts students followed them inside having had enough of waiting in the cold.

It was only a few minutes later that a cry filled the air.

"I see them!" Was yelled as fingers pointed straight up into the air where the freezing students of Hogwarts saw a huge carriage being pulled by equally large winged horses flying through the air. It came to a stop in the castle grounds and the door to the carriage swung open allowing a set of small stairs to drop down.

From the door stepped a woman who was as tall as Hagrid or possibly even taller. She walked forward with a purposeful stride, behind her came the students of Beauxbatons. Most of the students appeared to be girls but there were a few boys mixed into the group. The boys of Hogwarts were struck dumb by the appearance of most of the girls but then one girl stepped out of the carriage and all eyes turned to her.

Fleur Delacour, a part Veela had long gotten used to the stares of the male gender but one thing she wasn't used to was seeing the girls of Beauxbatons stare at a boy. For while she had the attention of the males of Hogwarts there seemed to be a boy, who was only looking on curiously, that attracted the attention of the girls of Beauxbatons. There wasn't much special about the boy, his eyes were an amazing shade of green, and his hair did look good, despite it covering his forehead and seemed untamable.

It was with a start that she realized what was causing it. Veela magic radiated off the boy in waves but it appeared he was pre-awakening.

A little known fact about those of Veela heritage is that to protect the species a Veela's magic will make the witch or sometimes wizard go through an awakening during a time of emotional distress that converts them into full Veela. She had undergone her awakening when she turned thirteen and her sister was on the way to awakening soon too. The boy must not know he was Veela though otherwise he would have seen the signs and started preparing and he most certainly wasn't prepared.

Fleur was so distracted by Harry that she missed Dumbledore's welcome to the school and just followed her headmistress into the great hall of Hogwarts.

Harry stared after the silvery-blonde girl as she walked with the rest of the Beauxbatons students. His theory of a prank was gone now, there was no way for the twins to have charmed the visiting students, but his curiosity had been piqued by the one girl that had just glanced at him, looked him up and down and then looked forward again with a contemplative look on her face.

The feast began as the students all took their seats. The Slytherin table had been extended to accommodate the Durmstrang students and the Ravenclaw table which now housed the Beauxbatons students as well. Throughout the feast Harry and Fleur could feel eyes on themselves, almost every male would glance at Fleur every now and then and the females would let their eyes wander towards where Harry sat at the Gryffindor table. Both had long gotten used to people staring, Fleur was well accustomed to lust filled eyes ever since her awakening and Harry was used to his fame from being the-boy-who-lived.

Neither was bothered by the staring until suddenly they both looked up from the remainders of their food, their eyes met and seemed to lock in place. Harry could admit that she was beautiful, she had long silver-blonde hair and dark blue eyes that almost perfectly hid a deep loneliness within, a loneliness he had often seen in his own eyes. She had flawless pale skin that seemed to glow in the torchlight of the great hall.

The two of them continued to stare at each other until suddenly a crack of thunder from the enchanted roof caused the two to start and look towards the head table where a grizzled man with a limp and a magical prosthetic eye whipped his wand out and fired a spell into the roof causing it to return to its usual calm state.

"Ah thank you Alastor." Dumbledore said, "Seeing as I appear to have everyone's attention I may as well explain to you how the champions for each school will be selected. This method has been used for every single TriWizard tournament ever held. An unbiased judge will be given the names of the students who wish to compete and one week from today the champions names will be released to the schools." Explained Dumbledore.

As he said this Argus Filch came into the room through the large doors pulling a jeweled casket behind him.

"Ahh here is the judge now" Exclaimed Dumbledore with glee. "Thank you Argus."

Filch sneered to the students he passed as he pulled the casket all the way to the front of the hall. Upon arriving he gingerly lifted it up onto the platform that the teachers table rested on, with a nod of approval from Dumbledore (and a muttered "Filthy squib" from Karkaroff) Filch left the great hall, Mrs. Norris hissed at students from the door into the hall until Filch walked back out taking the cat with him.

Dumbledore pulled his wand out of his robes and the three sets of students stared transfixed as he touched his wand to the top of the casket and dragged it down to the base. As his wand moved down the box it seemed to disappear, leaving behind a large wooden goblet on a base made of stone.

"This is the impartial judge that has chosen every TriWizard champion since the tournaments conception. The Goblet of Fire!" Dumbledore exclaimed, as he said it's name the goblet activated, blue flames ignited within the cup and started to dance around creating intricate patterns and shadows. "Any student who wishes to enter must write their name and school on a slip of parchment and place them within the cup before the champions are chosen."

Excited whispering broke among the students, several of Harry's year-mates from Gryffindor began boasting amongst each other on who would be selected by the cup, until…

"Due to the danger posed by this tournament the Ministries of Magic of England, France and Scandinavia have decided that any student wishing to participate must be of age, thus I will be drawing an age line around the cup. Only students 17 years or older will be able to cross it without repercussions." Dumbledore cut through the whispers, and silenced them immediately.

Harry sighed in relief, if there was an age limit he might actually have a quiet year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Both Harry and Fleur forgot the minute of connection they had shared and finished their feast before going their separate ways, Harry returning to Gryffindor tower and Fleur returning to the Beauxbatons carriage.

Over the course of the next week things had seemed pretty normal, the staring had died down and the other little things seemed to be happening less and less. Each time he saw the girl, Fleur he had learned was her name from a few Ravenclaws, his magic seemed to settle just a little bit more and with it his normally turbulent emotions fueled by teenage hormones didn't seem to bother him as much anymore. Although that was all about to come crashing down.

All the students seated in the great hall ate their dinner and stared at the Goblet of Fire that still glowed with the same ethereal blue flames as when it was first lit. All waiting the selection of the champions. Nearing the end of the meal the flames began to die down before flaring up with a brilliant gold.

"It is time for the champions selection." Exclaimed Dumbledore as he rose from his seat and strode to the Goblet. The golden flames flickered before turning into a brilliant red and spitting a scrap of parchment out of the top.

"The Champion for Durmstrang institute of Magic is, Victor Krum!" Called Dumbledore as Victor stood up to the cheers of the assembled students. With a small bow Victor strode to the front of the hall and was sent into a room off to the side of the hall. The flames started to glow a brilliant sapphire now, the flames seemed to swirl around themselves until another piece of parchment shot out.

"The Champion of Beauxbatons Academy of Magic is, Fleur Delacour!" Dumbledore said with a smile towards the girl, Fleur stood up in shock having not expected to be selected. With a small curtsey she got up and walked towards the front and into the same side chamber. The flames now turned to a bronze colour and continued to swirl and send shadows dancing around the room. The seemingly final piece of parchment shot out and was nimbly picked out of the air by Dumbledore.

"And the final Champion, the Champion of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is…" He let the tension build within his own student body, "Cedric Diggory! Do us proud my boy." He said with a grandfatherly smile. The cheers for Cedric were almost deafening as even the Slytherins clapped (as the house of the cunning they knew that putting on a mask of happiness was sometimes necessary to achieve their goals). Harry let out a breath he hadn't been aware he was holding.

"Now that our champions are selected the Headmasters and Headmistress will meet with the judges and champions to…" He was cut off as the flames within the Goblet turned a brilliant emerald green and spat out a final piece of parchment.

"Harry Potter" The silence that followed that statement was in a way even more deafening than Cedric's applause. Dumbledore gestured to Harry to go to the chamber and he resignedly got up and walked over, the judges and school heads arguing quietly behind him as they followed.

Upon Harry's entrance into the room the champions looked at him strangely.

"Do they want us back in there Harry?" Questioned Cedric, Harry looked up at Cedric and sighed, he had always been good competition in quidditch and a friendly lad at the world cup over the summer and now he couldn't help but feel like he was stealing his spotlight.

"Just wait." He said calmly before counting down from three on his fingers.

Dumbledore, Madame Maxine, Karkaroff, Barty Crouch and Ludo Bagman all entered the room and immediately came over to Harry who had leaned against the wall.

"Harry did you enter your name into the Goblet of Fire?" Questioned Dumbledore calmly, Harry was surprised he hadn't burst into the room and shaken him violently.

"No sir I didn't" He said calmly.

"He is lying, he must have gotten an older student to put his name in!" Yelled Karkaroff. "I demand a redraw! And this liar and cheat to be severely punished."

"There can be no redraw, once the goblet has chosen there is a magically binding contract in place." Explained Bagman as he shook an annoyed Harry's hand vigorously.

"Anyway a _confundus_ charm powerful enough to trick that cup would have to have been pulled off by quite a powerful wizard." Explained Moody as he limped into the room and took a swig from his flask.

"A wizard like you perhaps seeing as you know so much about it" insinuated Karkaroff.

"No but I am trained to find and think like dark wizards or don't you remember Igor" Moody snarled.

"Whatever, I do not care how it was done I want this cheater punished!" Karkaroff yelled, "Was your fame not enough for you boy? Do you have a compulsive need to be better than everyone else?" He snarled.

"I just want a quiet year at school, if a dark lord, a basilisk and an escaped convict coming after me doesn't warrant a calm year I don't know what does." Harry retorted.

"You don't even try to invent convincing lies do you, you foul little boy!" Karkaroff was now right in Harry's face, the other champions looked on worriedly as both student and headmaster reached for their wands.

"I am not a liar, I don't care about fame nor this stupid bloody tournament. I JUST WANT SOME DAMN PEACE!" Yelled Harry as his eyes seemed to glow with the same emerald green fire as the Goblet. He looked ready to curse Karkaroff but suddenly paused as a pulse of magic radiated off of him and knocked back everyone but Fleur.

With a scream Harry fell to the floor clutching at his head. He continued to scream as his fingernails extended into talons and scratched at his skin, leaving tracks of damaged flesh. His hair started to grow longer and longer and slowly melded together forming into long black feathers that reached all the way down his back to his hips, his robes began to rip and tear as two large black scaly wings ripped through the back of his robes leaving his torso bare. His shoes exploded open as his feet became more birdlike talons. Emerald green flames coated his hands and created a ring of fire around him. His lips hardened and extended out from his face into a beak.

His screams were now muffled from the sudden change in appearance. Dumbledore tried to move to the boys side but was beaten to it by Fleur.

" 'Arry you must focus on my voice." She whispered, "Ignore your emotions entirely and let it all fade away."

Harry groaned weakly as his transformation began to reverse leaving him shirtless and unconscious.

"Professor Dumbledore. Where is ze infirmary?" Questioned Fleur quietly. Dumbledore seemed to be the only one not struck dumb by what they had just witnessed but Fleur's question seemed to snap everyone out of it, before anymore questions could be asked Dumbledore intervened.

"Ludo could you explain to Victor, Fleur and Cedric about when the first event will take place while I take Harry to the infirmary?" Asked Dumbledore, getting an affirmative response he levitated Harry up and rushed to the infirmary. All the while Fleur watched on confused with herself.

 **A/N New story… Probably some unhappy followers somewhere… oh well ;P**

 **This is one of the few ideas I have been toying with lately and wanted to write down while it was fresh and decided what the heck, I haven't got any Harry Potter fanfics anyway. Expanding my fanbase is always a good idea I guess. Any of my older followers reading this just a heads up, there are ideas for my established stories swirling around in my head too and hopefully they'll be put to paper in the next few days… or weeks…**

 **Thanks Trigger2332 out!**


	2. Chapter 2

Harry awoke groggy, and confused. His body felt weird, slightly too responsive and sore all over.

Slowly opening his eyes the first thing he noticed was the roof of the hospital wing. The second thing was that he could see it clearly so Madam Pomfrey must not have taken off his glasses. With a groan Harry reached up to take off his glasses and check for damage from moving in his sleep.

When his fingers reached where his glasses should have been Harry could only feel his skin. His eyes darted to the side to see the nightstand next to the bed where his glasses lay undisturbed.

"Wha…?" Began Harry but stopped when he heard his own voice, it sounded different. Smoother and slightly deeper, like his voice had dropped while he was asleep.

Sitting up suddenly Harry could only stare at his glasses in shock before his eyes drifted down to where the blanket had bunched at his waist. His torso was completely uncovered.

'This can't be my body, have I been polyjuiced?' Thought Harry, for the body he was looking at was definitely not what he was used to. His chest was now quite muscled as opposed to his usual scrawny appearance. He wasn't too bulky but the muscles were all well defined, streamlined like a swimmer **(A/N or should that be aerodynamic like a seeker?)** with a golden tan that seemed out of place on an Englishman.

Now that he was sitting he could feel his hair resting against his back, it was now down to his lower back and seemed to flow like a wave down his back. Running his fingers through it Harry was shocked that there was no tangles or bits that seemed messy.

His eyes traveled down again as he reached with his hand to pull away the blanket and then peak into the pajama pants that had obviously been his uniform transfigured. With a blush and a muttered "Merlin" he pulled his hand back and reached for his wand which sat next to his glasses. A quick wave and muttered incantation later and Harry was wearing his uniform pants although they seemed much too tight so he quickly transfigured them back.

Harry was about to call for Madam Pomfrey but saw a mirror sitting next to his glasses. With trembling fingers Harry picked up the mirror and held it in front of himself. His jaw almost hit the bed at what he saw. His bright green eyes almost seemed to shine, his skin was clear and smooth with the same golden tan as the rest of himself. His teeth were a brilliant white and perfectly straight.

With a barely uttered sigh Harry fainted. The mirror had broken the theory of polyjuice because that had definitely been his own face, or rather what could be argued to be the perfect version of his face.

It was half an hour later that he woke up again with Madam Pomfrey hovering over him.

"Oh thank Merlin, it was a dream." He said quietly, but his voice gave set a sickening feeling in his stomach. With a groan Harry sat up and his fears were confirmed as he saw his now perfect abs. "I'm going to need some new robes aren't I?" He questioned, Madam Pomfrey nodded in response.

"I had Professor McGonagall go and pick up some more for you in your, uh, new size." Madam Pomfrey said uncomfortably. "They arrived a few hours ago and, um, I forgot what I was saying."

Harry looked at Madam Pomfrey to see that she looked almost dazed, Harry was confused until he felt a slight drain on his magic. With a conscious effort Harry managed to stop it but it was quite difficult to do so and didn't fully stop the effects on Madam Pomfrey as she shook her head and tried to focus properly.

"Um so they're in the cupboard in the nightstand." She said as she gestured vaguely towards where Harry assumed his new uniform to be. "Now Mr. Potter I think it might be best if you get up and get dressed, if you hurry you'll get to the great hall in time for dinner."

"But wasn't it just dinner?" Harry questioned confused.

"I believe you'll find that that was yesterday." Madame Pomfrey informed him, Harry groaned and his control of his magic slipped for a second. "So are you going to get changed now?" Questioned Madame Pomfrey, Harry cocked an eyebrow in confusion when she showed no sign of moving and was merely watching him. With another groan he reigned in his magic and watched as Madame Pomfrey shook off the effects and quickly fled to her office.

"This is gonna suck." Harry groaned as he pulled out his robes and began changing into them. He could feel that it was going to be a long year. With a sigh he grabbed his wand and began casting glamour after glamour to conceal most of his new physique. Picking up his glasses Harry gently removed the lenses and stuffed them into his pocket before slipping his wand up his sleeve, he had a feeling that it would be a good night to keep it on hand.

Upon entering the great hall all eyes turned to him, immediately whispered rumors and comments began circulating the room as well as a few galleons exchanging hands in some cases.

"I thought he got expelled for cheating to enter the tournament?" Whispered a Ravenclaw boy as he walked past with a housemate.

"I thought he got horribly disfigured by the goblet for tampering." His friend replied.

"Isn't being the boy who lived enough Potter?" Yelled a voice from the Hufflepuff table, "Now you have to go and steal our spotlight?"

Harry felt his anger flare at that comment but was startled out of his anger as green flames sparked to life in the palms of his hands. He clenched his fists to snuff the flames but found that they kept burning, leaking out from between his fingers.

Harry in anger and astonishment Harry let his tightly controlled grip on his magic slip and suddenly girls all over the hall had their eyes glaze over as they stared at him in a new light. Spoons stopped half way to mouths, goblets were dropped to the floor and whispered conversations stuttered until Harry finally reigned in his magic again, and then everything went back to normal.

With a sigh Harry sat at the Gryffindor table near his yearmates only for them all to shuffle further away from him.

"Come on guys, I said I didn't want to enter." He said exasperated.

"What so you could keep your secret for fooling the age line to yourself?" Questioned Dean Thomas.

"All we wanted was a fair chance to be the hero for once Harry." Piped in Seamus as he sullenly picked at his plate. "I wanted to make me Mam proud."

"What about you Ron, you don't believe all this do you?" Harry questioned, in response Ron turned his head the other way and pretended he didn't hear a word he said.

"Oh Ron reckons if you can't trust him to keep your secret for getting past the cup then you aren't worth his friendship." Said Dean with an apologetic shrug.

With a sigh Harry stood up and walked down to the end of the table where the other Gryffindors all shuffled down leaving him with clear space. He stared straight ahead as his plate filled up with food, his attention caught by the Beauxbatons students sitting at the Ravenclaw table, or rather the single girl who was staring at him without a single trace of lust, only empathy and pity. Scowling he turned back to his food and began eating.

When he was nearing the end of his meal a small piece of paper folded into a swan bumped into his leg, it had evidently flown under the tables and once he picked it up and placed it on the table next to his plate it unfolded revealing a small message.

 _Meet me out by the lake after dinner please -FD_

He stared at the note strangely, he didn't know anyone with those initials and assumed it was merely one of the girls caught by his new allure. With a shrug he flicked his hand causing the paper to burn in green flames.

After dinner he debated going to the library to figure out what was happening to him until he remembered the note. With a shrug he sped towards the Gryffindor common room using as many secret tunnels as possible. Once he reached there he grabbed his invisibility cloak from his dorm and raced outside.

Once he was outside he donned the cloak and made his way over to the lake, once he reached the lake he looked around for a person and was about to give up until a faint glow drew his attention. He made his way over to see the Beauxbatons champion huddled up and holding a sky blue fireball up in her bare hands.

"Fleur Delacour those were the initials." He said with a start, causing Fleur to look around wildly.

"'Arry are you zere?" She questioned, and breathed a sigh of relief when he removed the invisibility cloak and stood next to her conjuring his own fireball to combat the warmth.

"I see your Veela power is coming along nicely?" She half questioned.

"Veela? What are you talking about?" He asked alarmed, "I thought all Veela were female?"

"What zat in ridiculous, 'ow would our species continue? Male veela are rare but you are proof zat zey do exist." She said with a laugh.

"Our species, you're a veela? Can you help me understand what's happening to me then? Is this because of the cheerleaders from Bulgaria?" Harry asked desperately.

" _Oui_ I can 'elp you, and _oui_ the veela cheerleaders probably awakened your dormant veela magic." Fleur explained, "But how can you not know zis? Did no one explain to you after your awakening?"

"Awakening? This is getting more and more complicated as we go…" Harry deadpanned.

Fleur sighed and conjured two chairs, it was going to be a long night of explaining to the poor boy.

 **A/N Meh whatever, boring chapter. My writing has been eclectic of late and I'm flip flopping between stories and ideas like a light switch… I'll try to actually write more often though so hopefully that will equate to more of the quality I can feel confident or at least happy with posting…**

 **Thanks Trigger2332 out!**


	3. Chapter 3

Harry sat at the Gryffindor table alone, his year-mates were still refusing to associate with him and apparently Ron, Seamus and Dean had put out a threat that they would hex anyone that got too close to someone who they thought had betrayed them for fame. Something all too Slytherin for their tastes.

Harry however didn't care, he was so exhausted that he was struggling to keep his newfound Veela allure in check. He idly picked at his breakfast, he hadn't really eaten anything substantial yet but he was working his way up to it. As he was about to take a bite of toast a shadow paused over him.

"Is zis seat taken?" Questioned his new found friend and rival Fleur Delacour.

"Well I don't see anyone lining up to sit in it." Harry said with a smile as he gestured for her to take the seat.

Harry suddenly found the prospect of eating much more enjoyable now that he could talk to someone.

"So do you 'ave any questions about our talk last night?" Questioned Fleur as she glared at a passing boy who kept his eyes glued to her chest for longer than she was comfortable with, but she then smiled in amusement as she noticed several girls watching Harry still.

"A few but they can wait for now, I'd rather get to know you more. You filled me in on what it means to have Veela magic and that somewhere in my heritage I would have to have Veela blood but you never explained about your own Veela heritage." Harry mused.

"Well if you'd really like to know, my grandmuzzer was raised in a Veela exclusive community and 'as only decided to live outside it upon my birth, we tell people mama is an 'alf Veela and my sister and I are quarter but as I explained you can only be full Veela or merely carry ze genes on."

"Oh well that explains that I guess. Are there many male Veela in the exclusive community?" He asked.

"Zere are only four, from what my grandmuzzer told me." Fleur explained, "Zere are close to five zousand female Veela zough."

"Oh wow… That is a big difference."

" _Oui_ male Veela are rare and 'ighly sought after amongst other Veela. Don't let my sister know you are Veela or she may attempt to marry you on ze spot." Fleur laughed at her own joke and Harry chuckled slightly.

"Are your family coming for the tournament?" Harry questioned.

" _Oiu_ zey can't make it to ze first task but zey 'ave promised to come to ze second task and probably ze final task." Fleur said with a smile, one of the few things that could always cheer her up were her family.

"That's great Fleur, they'll be here to see you kick my ass in the tournament." Harry said with a laugh.

"Probably 'Arry, do you 'ave any family coming?" Fleur asked innocently but regretted it when Harry's smile faltered for a second before being replaced with a very fake smile.

"No my only remaining family are muggles and they strongly dislike anything of magical nature." Harry explained.

"Even you." Fleur said quietly, Harry froze like a deer in the headlights before nodding slightly and looking down at his breakfast.

"I am sorry 'Arry, I should 'ave realized it was a sore topic." Fleur said, Harry looked up and smiled slightly and Fleur noticed a slight shimmer of magic over his face. "'Arry are you wearing a glamour?"

"Uh yeah, I woke up with everything different and cast a few charms that I'd read about last year in the library. I was going to slowly release them until my new form was all that was left, if I did it all in one go no one would recognize me." Harry explained.

"May I see your new form?" Fleur asked.

"Maybe later, I should be heading to class." Harry said as he quickly cast a tempus charm and stood up. "I'll talk to you at lunch maybe?"

Fleur smiled at the hopeful tone in his voice, Harry was very desperate for a friend that understood what he was going through and Fleur fit that role perfectly.

" _Oiu,_ I will look forward to it." Fleur's smile caused nearby boys to freeze up but Harry just smiled back and began leaving the great hall followed by many other students aiming to get their books and get to class on time.

Harry's mood turned sour again as he took in the looks he was given by his year mates. Sneers and taunts from the Slytherins he could take but to receive the same from his own house was becoming a real chore.

Sitting in Defense in the lesson before lunch, he idly listened to Mad-Eye going over spells to counter or block common dark curses, he had already learnt some of the counter curses from trying to find a counter to what he thought was a prank from the Weasley Twins but had instead been his own magic.

"Excuse me sir?" Came the frightened voice of Colin Creevey, when Moody gave him the all clear to talk he continued. "They want Harry for the wand weighing ceremony now."

"Alright Potter head on up, but I expect a foot of parchment on the spells I've already covered by next lesson." Moody growled as Harry stood up to follow Colin.

"Of course sir." Harry said as he left the classroom, at least the other champions didn't treat him like shit, at least most of them. Krum treated everyone like they're beneath him so there was no real shock there.

Upon entering the disused classroom that the ceremony was taking place in, Harry saw he was the last to arrive. The other three champions were standing together with Ludo Bagman and Barty Crouch Senior to the sides. At the front of the classroom stood the headmasters, Ollivander, a man with a large magical camera and a woman wearing a hideous green outfit with a quill and notebook hovering over her shoulder like a demented parrot.

"Ahh good Mr. Potter, now we can begin." Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye as Harry went and stood next to Fleur.

"What took you so long 'Arry?" Fleur questioned in a whisper.

"I didn't even know about this." He answered.

"Oh you may 'ave been, uh what is ze word, knocked out?" Fleur said with a slight shrug.

"Well that would explain it." Harry said quietly as Cedric was beckoned up to the front of the room.

Harry watched in slight amusement as Olivander inspected Cedrics wand and made a comment on polishing it.

"Oh I bet you were polishing your wand last night Diggory." Harry muttered quietly causing Fleur to stifle a giggle.

The stifled giggling got worse when Olivander commented on Krum's wand, describing it as firmer than he preferred wands.

Fleur was on the brink of outright laughing when she got up to show Olivander her wand, her giggling stopped completely when Olivander made a few comments about Veela hair wands being temperamental. He apologized quickly but it did not change the fact that he had offended both her and Harry.

"Ah Mister Potter let's look at your wand then." Olivander said with a smile when it was Harry's turn. "Hmm yes holly with phoenix feather. Excellent condition, could do with a bit better maintenance on occasion."

Olivander brought the wand up to his ear and made a small humming noise.

"Your wand seems to dislike something that has changed about you recently. Nothing big enough to affect it's magic but enough to make it uneasy, if you come to the shop sometime soon I can see if we can remedy it." Olivander whispered to Harry.

Olivander waved Harry's wand causing a shower of golden sparks to shoot out and cascade down around them.

Harry took back his wand and went to stand with the other champions.

"The four of you have the rest of the day to yourselves, you may be dismissed." Dumbledore said from his position with the other Headmasters.

"Um excuse me before you leave shall we get a shot of the champions and maybe some interviews?" Rita Skeeter asked as she blocked the way out the door with the assistance of her cameraman.

"I suppose one photo won't hurt." Dumbledore acquiesced.

"Excellent." Rita said with a predatory smile as she began pushing and pulling the champions, Headmasters and officials until they were picture perfect, Harry finding himself placed right at the front of the group.

Once the photo was done Rita began dragging Harry towards a small broom closet off to the side of the room.

"I'll just interview young Harry here first." She said with her predatory smile still burning away although her eyes appeared to be a little glazed now.

"Um I'd rather not give an interview Miss." Harry said with a smile, allowing his allure to hit Rita full force. She hesitated but finally relented, releasing his arm and allowing him to escape. Shaking off the allure Rita turned to the next best target.

"Well how about you Mister Krum? As a celebrity you must be used to giving a few harmless interviews." Rita asked.

"You vant interview, you contact my agent." Victor said coldly as he marched out the door, the other champions following after him quickly.

"Zat women iz a vulture!" Fleur said once they were out of earshot of the classroom. The other champions all agreed.

"I have dealt vith her type before. Zey tvist your vords into disgusting parody. If you vant advise from me, don't talk to her, ever." Victor said as he nodded to the other champions and walked away down a branching corridor.

"I think Victor may be coming around to the rest of us eh Harry?" Questioned Cedric with a slightly strained smile as he too left behind the two Veela.

"So 'Arry, would you like to find somewhere quiet to show me your new body?" Questioned Fleur innocently. Harry blushed bright red at the thought of the extent of the changes to his body.

"Um sure Fleur." Harry said as he ducked down a secret passage, hidden behind a tapestry, pulling Fleur along with him.

"Where are we going 'Arry?" She questioned as she marveled at the hidden passageway, several times they passed walls that were slightly transparent allowing her to see classrooms with people within.

They didn't stop until they reached a section of wall that revealed an empty classroom that looked as if it hadn't been used in quite some time.

"Through here." Harry commented as he pulled her through the wall itself. Fleur gasped in surprise, especially when the wall was completely solid from the other side. "One way only."

"I zee zat." Fleur said as she checked over the wall repeatedly with her wand. Before sighing and sitting on an old desk. "So zen 'Arry, will you show me ze new you?"

Harry blushed slightly as he began undoing the glamors that were layered over his body like a second set of clothes. Fleur watched with a critical eye as she watched him grow in height, then watched as his muscles filled out slightly and his hair seemed to gain an unnatural glow to it. His bright green eyes burned with an inner fire that Fleur found hard to look away from.

"Well 'Arry, I must zay, if I wasn't a Veela and immune to ze allure zen I would find it very 'ard to resist you." Fleur said with a laugh causing Harry to blush again. "I can zee why you wouldn't want to wal around like zat, ze women of zis school would never leave you alone."

"Um thanks for that Fleur, I'm a little embarrassed by all this anyway so I'm going to put the glamors back now." Harry said as he raised his wand.

"Wait!" Fleur blurted out. "I would like to talk for a while, and it would be nice to talk to ze real you."

Harry smiled slightly before sitting down on a desk of his own.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Harry asked with a smile that made Gilderoy Lockhart look like a meth addict.

-The Next Morning-

Harry walked down to the Great Hall for breakfast, a small spring in his step as he ignored the people who would whisper when he walked past.

Harry didn't even bother to wonder why they were whispering, he simply didn't care what rumors had been made overnight.

He suddenly cared so much more when a copy of the Daily Prophet caught his eye as he was sitting down at the Gryffindor table.

" **Boy-Who-Lied"** by Rita Skeeter

The title of the front page article made his eyes widen as he read through the article that called him a cheater, a glory seeking fame addict and worst of all, it accused Fleur of attempting to use her "Unnatural Veela powers to charm him". The article ended with a small promotion for the latest copy of Teen Witch Weekly for a story on Harry Potter that would supposedly shake the foundations of the whole wizarding world.

Standing up from his seat he walked down to where Lavender Brown sat with a copy of said magazine.

"Need to borrow this, I'll give it back in a minute." He said as he flipped through the magazine to the centerfold where he saw a picture of himself without his glamors doing a small spin for Fleur while she was inspecting his new body.

Clenching his fists slightly he threw the magazine back onto the table in front of Lavender and marched out of the Great Hall removing his glamors as he walked.

As he was storming out he almost ran straight into Fleur as she was entering.

"'Arry?" Fleur asked in shock at seeing his current appearance.

"Read the papers." He said with anger coloring his words slightly, although the anger was clearly aimed at someone else other than Fleur herself.

Fleur watched as he stormed out, long black feathers were forming in his hair and flickering balls of green flames were forming in his hands.

Fleur walked quickly over to one of the tables and snatched up both the Daily Prophet and Teen Witch Weekly. She gasped when she found the relevant articles before rushing out to find Harry.

 **A/N I find that I have a hard time writing things that I have an intention to post. This is one story that I intended to continue writing over a year ago and instead toyed with this chapter and then wrote a ton of things that would never see the light of day. I have dozens upon dozens of stories labeled "Eperiment" of "Work in progress" so uh to any loyal followers left I'm sorry for that. Hopefully I'll work more on my** _ **published**_ **works more but knowing my horrible track record I probably won't.**

 **Anyway hope at least one person is happy with this story getting an update, sorry if it's been so long that you don't even remember it. Sorry for apologizing a lot too… I apparently have a thing for saying sorry.**


End file.
